Chemiluminescence is the transformation of chemical energy into visible light without incandescence. Certain chemical reactions, such as oxidation of bis(aryl)oxalates or amino phthalhydrazide with hydrogen peroxide, are accompanied by the emission of cool light, wherein the effect is facilitated in the presence of a fluorescent dye. The type of dye affects color of the emitted light; for example, 9,10-diphenylanthracene produces blue light, 9,10-bis(phenylethynyl)anthracene produces green light, and 5,6,11,12-tetraphenylnaphthacene produces red light.
Chemiluminescence is used, for example, by fireflies; however, its potential has not yet been fully utilized by humans. U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,794 describes a chemiluminescent device being a translucent container in which there are sealed compartments, separated by an easily breakable wall, wherein said compartments contain different components necessary to produce a chemiluminescent reaction. By breaking said wall, said components can mix and yield the light. U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,414 describes a device for producing chemiluminescent light, consisting of two parallel sheets divided into rectangular compartments, wherein said compartments are sealed and contain different components for providing chemiluminescent reactions. Mixing of said components is prevented by one sealing clip whose removal initiates the light production. U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,938 describes a chemiluminescent means comprising a thin substrate to which part of the reactants necessary for the reaction are bound in the form of impregnation or as capsules; the remaining reactants are provided as a fluid. The reaction, in this rather broadly claiming patent, is started by either opening a clamp divider, or rupturing the divider between compartments, rupturing said capsules, pumping or spraying said fluid onto said substrate, etc. U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,949 describes a chemiluminescent device comprising a translucent or transparent sheet having a shaped space in which one or two fragile capsules are placed, wherein said capsules contain a part of reactants necessary for the reaction, the remaining reactants being outside said capsules, said space being sealed by a second sheet. When breaking said capsules, the emitted light creates an image of said shaped space (e.g., heart- or arrow-shaped). U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,710 describes a flexible, thin, chemiluminescent device having the internal space enclosed between a translucent sheet and a polymer-laminated metal foil, wherein said space is divided into two compartments containing the reactants. U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,869 describes an artistic chemiluminescent display showing images of various shapes. Said display comprises at least one set of vials containing separate reactants, and a light control sheet into which a window is cut having a certain shape, thereby partially shading the light and creating a glowing shape. U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,845 of the present inventor describes a chemiluminescent toy in the form of a glowing balloon, comprising two balloons one inside the other with a chamber between them comprising a pad and the reactants.
The chemiluminescent devices according to the prior art have several drawbacks, one being an inadequate mixing of the components in thin layers. When removing separators between larger compartments, or when breaking capsules, the concentrations of reactants are not distributed evenly along the glowing surface, causing a non-uniform glow. A common feature of the chemiluminescent devices according to the prior art is a limited means to affect the shape or pattern of glowing surfaces. The shape of glowing surfaces is determined solely by the shape of the container in which the reactants are mixed, or by a shade with a shaped window cut into it. As for the pattern, prior art devices do not enable any effects related to variations of color or intensity of the light emitted from different parts of the glowing surface.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a chemiluminescent device enabling to affect the shape and pattern of images created on the glowing surface.
It is another object of this invention to provide a chemiluminescent device enabling creation of full-color images with good resolution.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a chemiluminescent device providing a uniform glow even over large areas.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a sheet capable of emitting chemiluminescent light, wherein the light creates multi-shape and multi-color images on the surface of said sheet.
This invention also aims at providing a process for the preparation of a chemiluminescent device producing multi-shape and multi-color glowing images or three-dimensional objects.
Other objects and advantages of present invention will appear as description proceeds.